what are we with out you guys?
by Tomboyzgreen123
Summary: jazmine knows she loves huey but doen she love her?she asks her self that question every day the thing is he loves her.riley has feeling for his best friend.when huey and riley try getting close to the girls these ppl pop out and try tsking them.HxJ&RxC


Chapter 1:You changed over the summer

Jazmines POV:

"_Where is Mrs. Right_ I_ got to see her travel all across the world just to__meet her__g__et me__**-. **_I forcemyself to reach for my phone. "What time is it?"I say. "Jazmine are you awake honey?"I hear my mom yell from the kitchen. "Yes!" I scream back at her from my room. I look at the time and its 7:40. "Shit!" I say as I start to get up and change."I only have 20 minutes to get ready and get to the bus stop before the bus gets there first!"I through on green top and black jeans with completely black converse finally I just Wetted my puffy strawberry colored hair and put it in two puff balls like I normally do. I grabmy book bag and run downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey, eat your breakfast and ill drop you off at the bus stop". Ok"

"Mom I am not a little girl anymore am 15"I say to her sarcastically.

"I know but you're growing up so fast Jazmine"

I groan.

"Besides its my first day in high school and I want to look all matured ok?"

"Fine"

She groaned.

Then she hugged me she looked very intrigued. She lifted up my clack tank top and saw i had a four pack she was perplexed at the view.

"Since when did you start to work out?"she asked me.

"Over the summer...why?" She keeped touching me there was complete silence for a few seconds and then i decied to break it.

"Uh...mom i have to go." After that she let me go and i started to walk towards the door where i last left my book bag. I turnd back around and waved back at my mother and she smiled at me.

As i was locking the door behind me i saw a piece of paper placed at the entrance. In the forn it sait andi qoute"_ To Jazmine my beloved nigga from your loving Cindy aka (C-murph)"_

_When i opened it it said "TURN AROUND" "Why would C_indy wri-

I got cut off from some noises that were coming from my left side. I didnt turn around that just gave a sign that i knew they were there i learned that from Huey. I was ready to kick anything that came my way.

When the sound got closer i kicked and heard a *huff* when i turned around i sawmy blonde headed blue eyed best ganster freind laying on the floor with a big red mark on the right side of her face.

_Holy shit Cindy is gonna kill me! I thought to my self._

_"C_indy am so sorry i didnt mean to kick you i thought you were gonna harass me or something."

"Its ok dont make a big drama out if, but when did you get a four pack?"

"Hehhehe...i worked out during the summer but you didnt notice until today because i was in California remember.."i said in a sarcatic way.

"Oh yeahh you left me all alone with the guys here"she said back to me.

"Sorry" i said as we started walking towards the school bus stop.

"Mann you might actually be as strong as Huey."she said as she massage her jaw.i assumed thats where i had hit her.

"Wait how would you know how strong Huey is?"i said

"Over the summer me and Riley had a lil gansta fight and since you werent there to shut us the hell up Huey had to get up and separate us and no matter how much strength i tryied to put to push him off it didnt work and Riley was giving it his all too but it was useless and he was'nt putting any strength. when me and Riley finally gave up he took his hands off our foreheads and we had a red mar on it like the one YOU made on ma jaw!"

"Gezz i said i wass sorry but i dont think am stonger than Huey.i said "what ever nigga i know you are okk"Cindy said.

when we got to the bus stop i noticed Cindy had her hair down and she had skinny jeans on with a blue tank top with light blue converse. she wanst wearing baggy jeans or big chains or anything she actually listened to me for once.:)

while we were waiting for the bus i notice something big and puffy heading our way and i knew excatlly who it was i was soo happy i havent seen him since the last day of school.

he had his normal scowl on his light mocha face but for some reason it seemed like wanted to smile but why?...

* * *

><p>sorry i left it in a clif hanger but u better get used to well thats not the point i want to know wat u think of if and i did something wrong plzzz correct me and and if theres something u would likeme too add go ahead and tell me wat its soo intil next time ill try to post 2 a week and if i dont il giveu my adress and u can come and scream at me kk byeee have to go my mom says i have to goo to bed hehehe<p>

and i DONT own the The Boondock even though i wish i did.

PEACE!


End file.
